1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming successive permanent waves on hair vertically along the surface of the head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been customary practice to form vertical permanent waves by winding bundles of hair around a number of curlers one by one. Therefore, conventional permanent waving has been a tedious and time-consuming task. Hair is neutralized by applying a neutralizing solution (known as the second solution for permanent waving) on hair around each curler since it is impossible to immerse the head with the curlers attached thereto in a container of such neutralizing solution for simple and quick permanent waving. During neutralizing, it is necessary to use a towel to absorb the neutralizing solution dripping from hair. Such a neutralizing process is uneconomical, ineffective and harmful to hair as it cannot be sufficiently neutralized.